


Now What?

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, H/C bingo, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One case that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing my bingo run with the less popular category of fills... but hey, I got squares, I gotta fill them :P But I am working on Neal-centric kidnapping and Peter-centic time bomb, so there :P
> 
> This fills the _**sex pollen**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v2ormpo7lpyaeyl/nowwhat.png?dl=0)  



End file.
